Why Gaara Should Not Choose Where To Eat
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: AsumaGaara : The consequences of interrupting Gaara's training.


-1

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, nor do we make any money off of this.

A/N: This was co-authored by acindra up to the point of the smut. That, people, is all mines!

acindra: Hullo there everyone! If you like this story, check out more of Black-Panther Lover's at http // www. fanfiction. net/ u /593691/ and then if you really feel like it, mine are at http // www. fanfiction. net/u /1139957/ (remove the spaces) I hope you like the story!

Rating: M for sex and, well, more sex

Paring: Asuma/Gaara

Summery: Asuma/Gaara : The consequences of interrupting Gaara's training.

**Why Gaara Should Not Choose Where to Eat**

--Asuma was walking down the road with no destination in mind when he heard a commotion. He ran across the field next to the road to see what was going on. There he found Gaara of the sand simply training. So he walked over to see what was going on. "Hey, what have you been up too?" He asked and waited for an answer.

"Hn…" Gaara replied, pale green eyes glancing at him, then back at the tree stump he was currently attacking. "That much should be obvious." He said, surprising Asuma with one of the longest sentences he had ever heard the boy say.

"Yeah, well, why don't you give it a rest so that we can talk?" Asuma replied to the blunt male. He shook his head a bit when he started to think on the firm abs the boy had. "So I could buy you dinner, say. Well I don't know what you like but you can change that over lunch, so just pick a place, my treat." Asuma said and started to walk away before pausing slightly when he got to the road, so that the boy could catch up to him.

Gaara had stopped to listen during the man's speech.

After much consideration, (which meant about .5 seconds) he had returned to harassing the tree stump violently.

"I'm busy." He told the man.

"Surely you can take a break." Asuma said, put off at being refused. "Do you like ramen?"

As Gaara continued to beat the stump into a pulp, he frowned. "I don't know." he said. "I've never had any. Water is too precious in the desert, to be wasted on such trivial things as ramen."

Asuma contemplated trying to grab the boy, but decided against it when he noticed Gaara's gourd lying on the ground a few feet away. He rolled his eye's. "Surely you have but a minute to spare from your training." He said walking back to the boy. 'I wonder what he will do if I challenge him.' With a small shrug, Asuma begin to open his mouth to issue the challenge when the boy disappeared.

"Are we going or what?" Gaara asked before walking towards the village.

Asuma shook his head a bit before jumping and landing next to the smaller ninja. "Well what is it that you wanted so much that you just needed to interrupt my training for?" Gaara asked him before entering a small pub and waiting for him to sit down, too.

Asuma sweat dropped, but sat next to Gaara at the bar. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Does it matter? Sunaga is safe." Gaara replied, green eyes unreadable. "It is irrelevant how I am."

Asuma wondered if Gaara was feeling bitter or just being blunt, for it seemed that the pendulum could swing either way. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell because the boy not only had a physical shield but an emotional one as well. "It does matter how you are, because you control the village." He replied. Asuma shook his head again.

"Why do you always do that? If you don't like something you should just say it." Gaara berated, taking an extremer dislike to Asuma's constant shaking of the head. He glanced at the waiter who had been standing there, waiting, for a few seconds. "I'll take a broiled fish and a glass of water."

Asuma blinked before he smiled a bit. "What? You don't like the shaking or you don't like the fact that you did something that someone finds unsuitable?" Asuma asked with a smirk, as he nodded his assent to get the same thing but with rice.

Gaara didn't answer; just keep looking at him like he had completely lost it.

"Ok. New topic then. What do you normally do to relax? We could do that next if you want. I really have nowhere to be, nor would I want to be anywhere else but right here." Asuma told him, and there food was set down in front of them.

The man ten put a bottle of sake in between them.

And one glass.

"Complements from our mistress, she was wondering if you to lovers would like a free night in our rooms." He said with a smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about? How would you know if we're lovers or not? Not that it's any of your business anyway." Asuma added the last part with a growl. "Well you're new here and this is a gay pub." The man said, trailing off in the end. Asuma's shot a look at Gaara who just smirked.

"Problem?" Gaara asked. 'This is going to be fun. I wonder how long before he runs.'

"Not at all, Hun. Sure we'll take a room for the night." He replied. 'Two can play this game.' Asuma thought, smiling almost innocently.

Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow at him. "Should we save some of the food for later?" he asked, continuing to smirk. "Because I know you're going to be tired and all, but you're usually hungry, too. Right?" he asked him, taking Asuma's hand and batting his eyelashes at him coyly.

Asuma swallowed slightly and shook his head. "We'll eat the food now. And how would you know; you're usually unconscious by that point." Asuma poured some of the sake in the cup and took a drink before putting it to Gaara's lips.

Gaara glared at him before taking a drink and then lifting some of his rice to Asuma's mouth. Asuma smiled and took it without hesitation.

They went back and forth feeding each other and drinking from the same cup until the meal was finished and Asuma waved the waiter back over. "We'll be taking that room now. Right, Gaara-koi?"

The waiter nodded his head and left, taking the dishes with him.

Gaara looked like he wanted to leave for a second and so did Asuma. They both mentally shook there heads; they would not be the ones to give up first.

Gaara stood up and took the key before taking Asuma by the waist and leading him to the room they were to have for the night. "I hope you're not tired because, baby, I have a few plans for us tonight." Gaara said before tugging Asuma into the room and closing the door behind them.

Asuma quickly reversed positions so that he was now clutching Gaara's arm, and pushed him against the wall. "So, Koi, want to play a bit or are you feeling too tired?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist so that he could not escape.

"I haven't played since I was six." Gaara told him, glaring when he found he couldn't move his arms. "But I'd love to play a game with you." He said, leaning forward. "Remember to go easy on me." He whispered into Asuma's ear before licking his earlobe.

A shudder ran up Asuma's spine. "So basically you're telling me that you have all of this compressed energy pent up inside of you?" he asked, licking Gaara's neck. "Well then, I suppose it's up to me to get you to release all of it." He told Gaara, then bit down gently on the bare flesh, making the boy gasp. Asuma smirked and bit down again just so he could hear him gasp again, before licking at the area he bit. He then captured Gaara's lips with his own and nibbled at the bottom lip before licking it, begging for entrance.

Gaara opened his mouth willingly and Asuma wasted no time in exploring it with his tongue. Gaara moaned into the kiss when Asuma's roaming hand found its way to a hardened nipple and pinched.

Asuma then licked and kissed his way down Gaara's neck before taking one of the nipples into his mouth and sucking.

Gaara arched his back and fisted his hands into Asuma's hair.

Asuma let one hand play with his other nipple while the other continued to travel south. He knew it had reached its destination when Gaara gasped and jerked his hips forward. Asuma let his fingers hook into the hem of the pants and tugged them down exposing all of Gaara.

Gaara gasped when he felt cold air touch his arousal. 'Why am I even aroused this was just all a game. Right?' Gaara wondered as he pushed into Asuma's hand before pulling the man up for a kiss. 'So maybe I did want it a little.' Gaara let himself be lead to the bed and pushed down onto it.

Asuma the climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him and his chest while he rubbed his hips against Gaara's.

'When did he undress?' Gaara had no time to ask as Asuma thrust his hips down onto his own again making him groan in pleasure.

Asuma's hands found Gaara's nipples again as he continued to thrust his hips against the boy's. "I'm too close to screw you." He told Gaara, apologetically, clamping onto his earlobe.

Gaara's reply was unintelligible through his gasps and moans as he ground against Asuma. His body felt like it was burning up; like all of his particles were trapped under his skin and fighting to get out. He writhed under Asuma and shook his head slightly, freeing his ear. Taking advantage, he kissed Asuma's open mouth as he came from the massive amount of friction a pleasure that was applied to his body, Asuma coming almost immediately after.

They continued to thrust against each other until their orgasms died out, then Asuma rolled off the boy and they lay there in bliss.

Asuma was the first to speak. "Sorry I didn't get to the fucking part." He said, rolling on his side to face Gaara's limp body.

Gaara cracked open an eyelid and smirked. "You're telling me that you can't get it back up, old man?"

"I could, but I don't want you to fall asleep and leave me hanging." Asuma said with a smirk of his own.

Gaara scooted closer and pulled his lips into a searing kiss before kissing his chest. "Allow me to demonstrate just how awake I am." Gaara then continued kissing his way down Asuma's chest. He stopped for a moment to play with Asuma's own nipples making him moan. Gaara kissed his chest before moving his head lower and licking at the head of Asuma's member. "Let me help you get it back up, old man." he said playfully, before taking him fully into his mouth. He quickly grabbed onto his hips to hold them down after the first thrust Asuma gave. Gaara smirked as he felt Asuma's manhood harden in his mouth, making him start to get hard, himself.

"Uh, good gods, you know how to tease a man." Asuma muttered out to the boy before pulling his head up for a quick kiss. Asuma pushed him down onto the bed and gave him another kiss before pulling away and getting off the bed.

"What? Where you going?" Gaara whined.

"I don't want to take you dry; I would hate to have to stop because you were feeling a bit of pain." Asuma teased, but clearly cared for the boy as he came back onto the bed with a tube of oil. "Spread your legs." He told Gaara, opening the tube and spreading some oil onto his fingers. He slid his fingers along Gaara's crack as the boy did as he was told. "This little piggy went to market." Asuma told Gaara, smirking as he slid a finger in slowly.

Gaara tensed around him but he didn't relent, setting a constant pressure against the muscle until it was about three quarters of the way in.

He wriggled the finger a bit, watching Gaara's expressions carefully. It wouldn't do for him to be murdered in the middle of sex.

Although that was the way to go.

Gaara was staring at him expectantly, so he slowly began to slide it in and out. Gaara continued to stare impassively, though his eye twitched slightly.

Asuma carefully pushed in a second finger and pushed them in and out a couple of times before stretching his opening. Gaara tensed for a minute before moaning. He started to push back onto Asuma's digits wanting to feel more, wanting to have more contact.

Asuma let a third finger slide in as he distracted Gaara with a kiss.

Gaara sighed into the kiss as he felt himself tensing again. 'Relax, just relax, it'll be better soon.' He mentally told himself trying to keep his back from tensing again.

All thoughts of tension were gone when Asuma's finger rubbed over his prostate making Gaara's back arch off the bed and he cried out in pleasure and surprise.

Asuma pulled all of his fingers out making Gaara whine again. He leaned up and kissed him once more and he started to rub some oil over his own erection. He noticed Gaara staring and smirked. "Like to watch do you?" He purred into Gaara's ear before pulling back and widening his own thighs to show off his manhood being fondled by his own hand.

Gaara was panting by now. "Just take me already!" Gaara pleaded. He continued to beg then began to order Asuma to get on with it.

Asuma smirked again before leaning down and leaving a trail of nips to Gaara's inner thigh before lining himself up with Gaara's opening. He slowly started to push in when Gaara nodded his head.

Gaara moaned as he felt the others manhood ever so slowly push past each ring of muscles.

Groaning in pleasure, Asuma had to force himself to stop so that the other could adjust.

When he was ready, Gaara moved against Asuma making them both let lose a moan of pleasure.

Taking the hint, Asuma started to pull back out until he was only a third of the way in before pushing in again. He continued to do things slowly until Gaara growled and slammed himself back onto the member making them both throw their heads back and moan in pleasure.

Both for different reasons, Asuma because of the tight opening he was pumping into and Gaara because Asuma had just slammed into his prostate.

Asuma, noticing this, angled his hips and thrust in once more making Gaara call out in ecstasy. Zoning in on that spot, Asuma sped up his thrusts, not allowing much time between each jolt of pleasure to coarse through the boy he was inside before another one swept through.

Gaara wasn't complaining; on the contrary he begged for 'More' so many times that Asuma wondered if his throat would bleed. Gaara screamed one last time as he came onto their stomachs, his muscles tightening around Asuma.

Asuma thrust one last time as hard as he could muster and spilled his seed deep inside the boy beneath him. Then he pulled out and rolled off of Gaara, exhausted.

A while later, they exited the pub and returned to the field where Gaara had been mutilating the tree trunk.

As Asuma was about to leave Gaara to his training, he half turned back and asked, "Same time tomorrow?"

-

Wow, that was loong! Well I hoped you kiddies liked it! Please leave a

review! Ja ne! .


End file.
